Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers
Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers is the 12th chapter of the Winnie the Pooh/Land Before Time saga planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Petrie is having a difficult time preparing for "The Day of the Flyers", an important day for all of the flying residents of the Great Valley, when all of the young flyers must participate in a very precise flying exhibition to prove that they are ready to fly with the adults. Always a nervous flyer, Petrie has even more trouble flying with his siblings in precise group formations — he’s more of an independent, free-style flier. At the same time, a strange newcomer to the Great Valley has Pooh, Ash, their friends, Littlefoot and his friends trying to help figure out just exactly what he is. Named Guido, a Microraptor gui, he’s the strangest looking creature any of the Great Valley creatures has ever seen, especially since he’s covered with feathers, and has never seen another like himself. Cera is having her own troubles, as her grumpy dad and his new mate, Tria, get ready to welcome a hatchling to the family. All of these issues come together on the night before "The Day of the Flyers", when Guido starts to figure out what he is, inadvertently leading all of the gang on a perilous adventure into the Mysterious Beyond Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, and Ttark guest star in this film. *Zazu, Kronk, Zhane, Jeremy the Crow, Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin are absent in this film, due to it being a past adventure. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, and the Pokémon films. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit the Winnie the Pooh/Land Before Time sequels, video games, and TV series, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito (who will remake Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time) will take over those projects instead. *This film will be dedicated to the loving memories of Kenneth Mars (1953-2011), who was the current voice of Grandpa Longneck and died of pancreatic cancer, and John Ingle (1928-2012), who was the film's narrator and the current voice of Topsy (aka Cera's father) and died of cancer. *Although not released yet, this film was referenced in Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia when Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, and their friends talk to The DigiDestined and their Digimon about the Day of the Flyers. *Flaps the Vulture, Petrie, and one of Petrie's siblings are all voiced by Jeff Bennett. Video Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time Saga Trailer Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Land Before Time/Disney crossovers Category:Prehistoric Adventure films Category:Sequel films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Kenneth Mars